Living in the Shadows
by sweetnshort
Summary: Inu-yasha and the gang are assasins and they've been hierd to take down a guy named Sesshomaru, but was is Inu-yasha taking it seriously?
1. Pay Day

Author's Note  
  
Yeah it's me again. The author that's writing Survivor: Inu-Yasha Style. I just want to say this is really rated NC17 for a lot of violence, language, and Miroku.  
  
Two women dressed in black walked on along a side walk. Both of them had black hair, black tank tops, and jeans on. Unknown to any of the onlookers though, thay carried pistols with them. The two of them walked up to a pub and talked to each other before they entered.  
  
" You know Kagome, we really should look for better jobs," the woman named Sango sighed.  
  
" Are you kidding? I love this job. Besides, the pay's great."  
  
" Especially when you get paid in advance," they said together in unison.  
  
Then the two of them walked inside the bar and up to a man surrounded by women. " Well, you two ladies may come sit next to me," the man said. " I'm sorry buddy, but your play mates need to leave right now," Kagome said sternly.  
  
Sango approached him from behind and stuck her pistol at his back " now," she said.  
  
The man got up and walked to the back of the bar with Sango behind him. " You're late with Kouga's money. He's not happy." The man backed from them and said, " I'm sorry. I'll have the money tomorrow." "It's too late," Kagome said as Sango raised her pistol. " Bye," said Sango as she shot him.  
  
A day later Sango called Myoga to confrim that the job was done. " You both are great. You're like the Charlie's Angels of the dark side. The two of you and Kikyo."  
  
" Kikyo would never join us," Kagome said as she spat out Kikyo's name like it was venom.  
  
" Why not? I think she'd look pretty good in leather"  
  
" Kikyo's no assiasan. She's a theif. What's the honor in that."  
  
" You think being an assasin is more honorable than being a theif ," Sango asked.  
  
" At least the people we kill deserve it for being in this business. We do it to live, and I don't shoot innocent people."  
  
A few days later Kagome had been hired by Myoga again. She was suppose to go to his mansion to negotiate the pay. When she got there she was granted acess to enter his living chamber. She had expected to see Myoga there, but as a suprise she also saw her old friend, Inu-Yasha. She had known him from a couple jobs they did they together. Eventually they became friends. Each came to a mutual understanding of each other.  
  
" Come Kagome. We need to talk."  
  
" What's she doing here."  
  
" I'm not going to work with him again. He shot the guy and left me there with nothing."  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha started to glare at each other for about five minutes. Finally Myoga got tierd of watching and broke their eye contact by waving a hand in front of them.  
  
" As you both know, me and my gang The Fleas are very prosperous. I have the both of you to thank for that. Obviously I have gained some trust in you. Well, as much trust as you can give in this business. I have decided I want you to take another job. The two of you, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku will take the job. What you need to do is kill my rival, Sesshomaru Shikon. Unfortunatly I don't have much information for you. He seems to be very mysterious and I don't like that."  
  
" I'll take care of him," Kagome said affirmaitavly.  
  
She looked over to Inu-Yasha. He wore his red shirt and jeans. Kagome wasn't suprised at this. It was the only thing he'd wear when not on a job. The thing that surised her was the fire in his eyes. It was like he had a burning desire to take this job.  
  
" I'll also take. Nothing could ever be better than seeing him die."  
  
" Good. I'll contact the others to let them know. You can start after Christmas. How does 5 million sound to get this done?"  
  
Kagome inwardly smiled at this as she thought ' oh yeah, it's pay day '  
  
Authors Note  
  
Alright how does it look so far. I'll try to improve the grammar as I go along. 


	2. Visiting The Ones You Love

Author's Note  
  
Please forgive me if you've been reading my other Inu-Yasha fic. I just need to figure out how going to do the next step.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked down a crowded street. They seemed to have been walking for ever until they came to their hide out. It was a shaq. In all respect it really was a huge shack. It was complete with two levels, the main one and upstairs. As the two girls walked down the street they were talking. Both decided to invite a couple of friends for Christmas. Sure they were assasins, but they needed to keep some ideals alive.  
  
" Everyone will be here by tomorrow."  
  
" That's good. I bet you can't wait until Miroku comes over."  
  
" Are you kidding! All the lecher wanted to so last Christmas was play strip poker and use the misltoe."  
  
" I don't even remember getting a misltoe."  
  
" It was Miroku's present for us."  
  
" That was sweet of him."  
  
" Yeah, and I gave him a red hand print for his present."  
  
By the next morning Sango got ready for the party while Kagome decided to visit her family. While she walked, she wore her favorite outfit. It was a leather jumper that hugged the curves of her body. The top half of the jumper had a V-neck style cut. The jumper had long sleeves, and at her waist was a gun belt. The belt held her favorite black pistol on her right hip. Walking beside her was Inu-Yasha. He had been forced to come. Like always, there was the promise of ramen when they got back. Inu-Yasha wore a much looser outfit.He wore a jeans, a blach shirt, and a red button up pull over with long sleeves. He did carry a gun with, but he liked to carry his sword when not o n a job.  
  
" After this can we go see Kikyo?"  
  
" Why? She's probably on some job. That Naraku is a cold heartless bastard. Believe me I would like to wish your ex girlfriend, that you despise, a merry Christmas."  
  
" I don't hate her.You do." Inu-Yasha smiled when he said that. For some reason that he couldn't understand Kagome didn't like Kikyo that much. It was like Kagome felt sorry for her, but didn't care that much for her.  
  
" Why don't you ever give up on her. She's a theif.You're an assasin."  
  
" She'd make a better assasin than you.You're too loud.  
  
" Do you always have to compare us?"  
  
" I do care for Kikyo, but when it comes to you those feelings are jus-  
  
Inu-Yasha was cut off when Kagome's brother came to greet them. " Inu- Yasha!"  
  
But it was all right, Kagome didn't need him to finish, 'when it comes to me those feelings are just incrediable, because when you see me your feelings are just dulled.'  
  
In Kagome's house she watched Inu-Yasha. After a while, she got to thinking if her mother was crazy for letting assasins in her house. She remembered when she told her mother she was one, well let's just say the recovery involved an ice pack. But after a while, it didn't seem so strange. Her family loved Inu-Yasha because he had saved them once before. A man had come to kill her family because he was so enraged that Kagome killed his partner. Of course, as anyone could guess, Inu-Yasha could run faster than her and he saved them. Kagome sat on a couch as Inu-Yasha played with Souta, when her mother came up to her.  
  
" Kagome dear, I know you're an assasin so that you can support us, but I'd like to see you more often than Christmas. I know I can't convince you to stay home, so please wear this at all times."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome a little box that had silver string wraped around it. She slowly slided the string off and opened the box to reveal a locket. It had a flower carved on it, with amythest jewels as pedals. Kagome opend the locket and saw a picture of Souta, her brother, and her departed grandfather. Quickly enough she noticed on side of the locket was blank.  
  
As if Kagome's mother could read her daughter's mind she said, " The blank spot is so you can put in the picture of someone you love."  
  
Kagome felt tears coming on but decided not to give in. Assasins don't show feelings. Besides, Kagome thought if Inu-Yasha saw her crying, she'd never be able to recover her dignity.  
  
So instead, Kagome passionatly said, " Thank you, but I don't not jewelry to remember you. You already hold a place in my heart. I can promise you, I'll stay as safe as I can. I'd have to be more than demented to forget about you."  
  
Then, Kagome placed the locket over her neck, ready to leave.  
  
" Come on Inu-Yasha, Sango's waiting."  
  
The two said good bye before their departure when Kagome's mother whispered into Inu-Yasha's ear.  
  
" Please take care of her. She is tough, but I just don't know what's out there."  
  
Inu-Yasha whispered, " I know what's out there, and belive me, she is tough."  
  
Author's Note All right, that was a long chapter so I'm going to make the party on the next chapter. You'll want to keep on reading to catch Sesshomaru spying! 


	3. A Reason Not to Kill

Kagome and Sango sat at a round, wooden, card playing table. They sat there with a pitcher of beer as they pervayed the scene around them. Like every Christmas, Kouga and Inu-Yasha ran around the hide-out trying to kill each other with guns.  
  
"Some traditions just never die," said Sango shaking her head sadly.  
  
"I think it's a good thing that tradition doesn't die out, my dear Sango," said Miroku as he casually walkrd in, misletoe in hand. "Let's keep another tradition alive," he said as he hanged the misletoe over Sango.  
  
"Like me smacking you," she said sweetly.  
  
BAM  
  
Kagome finally got tierd of watching everybody fighting on Christmas.  
  
"I say we play truth."  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kouga came to an abrupt hault. Soon, everybody was sitting around the circular table. To make it fair they spun a bottle to decide who picked who. Kagome spun the bottle and it landed toward Inu-Yasha. She took a short pause and then spoke.  
  
"Why did you become an assasin?"  
  
"Feh! That's an easy one. To gain respect. When I was younger my family fell apart, and I had to fight to survive. Now I have the most respect than anyone on the streets."  
  
"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha....I didn't mean to cause you pain."  
  
"Like I care! Just let Sango take her turn."  
  
Sango spun the bottle, and against her wishes, it landed facing Miroku. She took a deep pause so that she could stay calm. Trying not to blush, she quietly asked him the question.  
  
"If you wern't an assasin, what would you have done?"  
  
"Actually, quit remarkably, I was raised to be a monk."  
  
"You changed from being a monk to an assasin, impressive."  
  
"Don't let me being an assasin fool you. I'm still a very noble man."  
  
"Noble my ass!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
SMACK  
  
Kouga spun the bottle and it landed on Kagome. A low growl came from Inu- Yasha, but as usual, Kouga ignored it.  
  
"What do you want me to change. I'm willing to change so that I may gain your love."  
  
Kagome felt herself starting to blush. She hated being in the spot light like this. Suddenly she felt Kouga's hands holding hers, and an audiable growl was heard from Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You can do me a favor and stop killing for fun. Have resposibility. Responsibility is responsibility over your ability. Even if we're assasins, it doesn't mean we don't have souls."  
  
Kouga nodded his head at this, "if it makes you happy."  
  
Then Suddenly Kagome felt Inu-Yasha's hands prying Kouga's off of hers.  
  
"You wimpy wolf! Get your hands off of her."  
  
Realizing the tension, Sango spoke up. "All right, this party's over."  
  
"But I didn't get my turn," whined Miroku.  
  
"I don't care. Now leave.We've got to get information on this Sesshomaru guy. Besides, I don't need a drunken pervert all night."  
  
"I'm free of charge."  
  
SMAK  
  
"Out."  
  
"Goodbye my women."  
  
"Bye Kouga."  
  
Inu-Yasha was the last one left as he approached Sango and Kagome.  
  
"You two have my number, so call if you need me. I know enough to know that you weeklings will need me within three days."  
  
After the two girls shared a pitcher of beer, Kagome sat in bed. She carfully opened the locket to look at her mother, Souta, and her Grandfather. Quietly she whispered, "merry Christamas."  
  
Author's Note  
  
I promise they'll spy on Sesshomaru in the next chapter. They'll even meet him in a bar! So please review. All I have are two! 


	4. One Hell of a Bad Time

Author's Note Here's the next chapter. Please review! I'll update faster the more reviws I get. I think this chapter is a little longer than the others, so I hope you enjoy it!  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up with a huge head ache. 'Maybe I drank a little too much last night,' she thought to her self. Kagome walked down stairs while holding the railing, and trying to fight off her blurry vision.  
  
"Morning Kagome," Sango called in a cheery voice. "Breakfast will be ready soon."  
  
"Sango, you drank more than me, woke up earlier, and still have a better mood than me. I'm amazed."  
  
"I also got a picture of Sesshomaru Shikon. Take a look."  
  
"Show off."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a show off. Just experienced. I'm even in the mood to go drinking again. How about tonight?"  
  
"Is there any talking you out of anything?"  
  
A wide grin spreaded across Sango's face. "I suggest you get ready for tonight."  
  
Later that night the two girls walked into a bar called Shikon.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't realize it was kareoke night tonight."  
  
"That's all right. Even if most people here can't sing"  
  
Sango laughed and than returned to her drink.  
  
"So what's between you and Miroku? Some times you two seem perfect. Then other times you two..."  
  
"Don't hit it off," Sango finished for her."Miroku needs to learn that women want men full of love, not lust."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just that he some times seems like he truly loves you."  
  
"I wish," Sango whispered under her breath. "So what's between you and Inu- Yasha?"  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't get to that." A frown creeped across Kagome's face and a look og longing and confusion dawned on her face as she tried to explain her feelings. "When I'm standing next to him I feel intimidated, but I also feel safe. When I look at him I get butterflies, my heart races, and I can hear music playing in the backround. If I look into his eyes it makes me want to run away and do some thing noble. I know these things are crazy. Especially because I'm an assasin. I mean me, an assasin, wanting to do something noble!"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and smiled. "You're in love, and love's crazy. That's why you want to act crazy."  
  
"I know, but he always calls me a weakling. It's like he doesn't approve of me."  
  
"I have a plan to fix that. How about you take over this one. Seduce Sesshomaru, kill him, and then Inu-Yasha will find out just how good you are."  
  
Just then, Sesshomaru walked into the bar. Noticing this, Kagome turned to Sango.  
  
"This bar is called Shikon right?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Sesshomaru's last name is Shikon, right."  
  
"You think he owns the place?"  
  
"Look to your left."  
  
Sango looked at the tall man with silver hair and then back at Kagome. "Wow, he's a looker. Kind of reminds you of Inu-Yasha. Doesn't he? Atleast with the silver hair and amber eyes."  
  
"But look at his face. It's emotionless. He reminds me of Kikyo. I never want to see Inu-Yasha's face so emotionless, without happiness."  
  
"Well, anyway you know what to do. I'll call Inu -Yasha and let him know. He'll be wide eyed once he sees that you can handle this."  
  
Kagome walked up to the man in charge of the Kareoke, requested her song, and then went to get a drink. When she reached the bar she recognised a woman there. The woman was behind a man, stealing his wallet.  
  
"Hi Kikyo.Called kagome. "I see you've been reduced from a theif to a pick- pocketer."  
  
Kikyo turned to face Kagome with a blank stare. "You wish. I'm going to pull of a huge heist with Naraku. The jewel is worth more than you're worth."  
  
"Than it must be alot."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Shikon-no-Tama? Probably not. You're too stupid."  
  
"Bitch," Kagome mutterd under her breath.  
  
Suddenly Kagome heard the man in control of the kareoke call her. Sango and Inu-Yasha watched as Kagome picked up the microphone.  
  
Kagome scanned the crowd for Sesshomaru and then locked gazes with him as she started to sing. As Kagome was half way through, Sesshomaru watched in awe. She sang and danced beautifully. It was like she was a human angel. Inu-Yasha also watched in amazment. He was supprised by how wonderfully beautiful the sound of her voice was.  
  
Noticing the look on Inu-Yasha's face, Sango spoke up. "She's pretty good isn't she. She almost became a proffesional you know. But, when her dad died, she became so depressed that she couldn't sing any more. Not long after she became an assasin to support her family."  
  
"Kagome....," was all Inu-Yasha could muster after hearing that.  
  
"Don't tell her I said that though. For some reason she feels like she needs to hide her problems so people won't give her pitty."  
  
'I'm really that bad," Inu-Yasha thought to himself. 'I don't want her to hide anything from me. I want to know what makes her happy, and sad. I want to know when she's hurt. Most importantly I want to protect her.'  
  
When the song was over Kagome took a seat at the bar. A few minutes later Sesshomaru walked up to her.  
  
"That was quit a performance. Do you usually sing that well, or just when your staring at strange men?"  
  
"Take your pick. I just wish I was better at other things, like I am at singing."  
  
"What other things?"  
  
"I can't tell you, but I can show you."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Kagome cranned her neck toward Sesshomaru. She was slowly closing the space between them as he moved closer....  
  
Inu-Yasha watched Kagome and Sesshomaru when a cold chill shot through his body. He was watching them about to kiss when and he couldn't stop them. He couldn't run and grab Kagome because that would blow her cover. He couldn't do anything but....  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome's lips were about to touch when the fire alarm went off. All the participents in the bar scrambeld out of the bar. Kagome quickly found Sango and a not to happy Inu-Yasha outside. Back at the hide out Inu-Yasha started to yell so loud that Sango that the whole place would crumble to the foundation.  
  
"What the Hell was that?!"  
  
"That was what I call work. We need to get information from him."  
  
"I'll get the information. All I need to do is point a gun at him!"  
  
"I think Kagome's way is better," said Sango. "Admitt it. You'd probably get too impatient and blow his head off before he told you his middle name."  
  
"Feh! We don't need his middle name."  
  
"You'd still kill him before yu got any GOOD answers."  
  
"Fine! Let Kagome kill him. I just want you to know I have a bad feeling about this..."  
  
Author's Note All right! Please review. The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up! 


	5. Mating Call

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't post this earlier. I left my note book ay my mother's for five weeks, I've had to prepare for a trip to California, and then I've got to go to California!  
  
This story is dedicated to those who have experienced life, and arn't afraid to laugh.  
  
Kagome sighed. She had returned to the bar the next night hoping to find Sesshomaru. But as much as she tried to concentrate, she kept on thinking about Inu-Yasha 'What's wrong with Inu-Yasha? There has to be a reason why he has a bad feeling about this.....' Trying to focus on the task at hand, Kagome considerd her options. Finally, she decided to do what she had done the first time. She registerd herself for another kareoke contest.  
  
Sesshomaru smield at Kagome when he saw her come off the stage. "I'm starting to think that might be your mating call."  
  
Kagome inwardly smield, 'I've got him now!' "You just might be right."  
  
"Would you care to test my hypothesis?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"I'll go get my car."  
  
Inu-Yasha was crouched down near one of the bars windows, watching Kagome. A deep growl came from his throat as she saw Sesshomaru walk up to Kagome. He was doing his best to hide the fact that he was his older brother. Even though he wouldn't admitt it, Inu-Yasha inwardly winced at the thought of his older brother, whom he despised, getting to kiss Kagome. What made him even more depressed was that Kagome's kiss probably wouldn't mean anything to Sesshomaru, when it would mean Inu-Yasha's world.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back at the hide-out, Sango and Miroku were talking about their favorite subject: Inu-Yasha and Kagome . "What saddens me is Inu-Yasha mopes around instead of telling his feelings for her," said Miroku. "He'll probably lose her one day because of it, and that'll be the day he loses his heart."  
  
Furious by what he just said, Sango started to tell him her thoughts of Inu- Yasha. "You can't really blame him for not telling her. He's grown up his whole life not attacked to any one. Now he's attached to us, but he's especially attached to Kagome. This is probably the first time he's experienced love."  
  
"What about Kikyo?"  
  
" I don't think he ever really loved her. If you think about how he grew up, she's probably the first person to offer friendship. I think he mistook friendship for love."  
  
Author's Note: Wanna find out what happens at Sesshomaru's house? You'll have to wait for the next chapter! So hurry up and review! The more reviews I got, the more I'm encouraged to write and type faster. 


	6. Rin

AN: I'm back from the dead. Well, I'm really sorry, but I've been dealing with MAJOR writer's block. I don't know. I've got a plan for this story, but it's not going where I want it to. Maybe I should just erase it. What do you guys think.  
  
Kagome walked out in to the parking lot with Sesshomaru. She was trying to pick out which car might be his. ' Hm. Maybe he's one of those guys that has a limo waiting for him.'  
  
"It's over here," said Sesshomaru as he pointed to their vehicle.  
  
'Wow..... I didn't think this guy would be driving a sports car.' Kagome walked over to the door of Sesshomaru's flash, silver sports car, when he opened the door for her.  
  
"I want you to save all the energy you have for later on tonight," was all Sesshomaru said as he opened her door, hoped into the car himself, and drove up to a huge mansion.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she saw what they were pulling up to. Sure, she was used to people like Sesshomaru owning flashy cars and own big houses, but Sesshomaru's actually seemed elegant. ' No wonder why Myoga wants this guy taken down. He must really be competition.'  
  
Kagome got out of the car with Sesshomaru. Unknown to the two was that some one was in the shadows, ever watchful. ' I can't believe this! She's actually going inside. I can't let him take Kagome away from me.' Inu-Yash, trying to keep what little stelth he could find in Sesshomaru's place, followed the two while they walked up to what seemed like an enormous master bed room.  
  
Sesshomaru took a golden key out of his pocket to open the door to his bed room, but was suprised to find that it was already unlocked. Slowly, he creeped inside the room to discover that the bed already had an ocupant.  
  
Kagome too realized that some thing was wrong, so she followed behind Sesshomaru while imitating his slow movements.  
  
When the both of them reached the bed, Kagome looked over to find that a little girl had the covers curled up against her body while she was hugging a teddy bear. Kagome couldn't help but smile when she saw the scene before her. Sesshomaru had taken an extra blanket that was draped over a chair, and tucked it over the girl's body.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome. " I forgot that, Rin, my niece, was here. She must've missed me and decided to sneak in to my bed. I wonder why my servant, Jaken, didn't notice."  
  
Kagome's eyes crossed over the little girl, and then returned to Sesshomaru. "It's alright, but I think you should spend some time with your niece."  
  
" This is only the second time we've even talked to each other, and you're already giving me advice? What have i gotten myself in to." Sesshomaru shook his head. " You are right, though. I guess I owe her some time. After all, her parents are dead and I'm the only one to take care of her, now.  
  
Kagome thought for a few minutes, but in the end she decided to give Sesshomaru some last time with his family. He'd be dead soon enough. Besides, she felt terriable for Rin. Maybe she could think of some thing when he was dead. " I think I should go home. This just doesn't seem like the right time."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. " I'll get a limo for you.Where's your house, I'll have my driver drop you off there."  
  
" I'll just go back to the bar. I could use a good drink about now."  
  
*************  
  
Later on, when Kagome had long ago been dropped off at the bar, Jaken, Sesshomaru's servant appeared . He seemed excited as he walked up to Sesshomaru. " Master! Master! I have found the information you wanted.You know, about that girl you met at the bar. I think her name was Kagome."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Jaken with an irritated glare. " I know what the informtion's about. Just give it to me."  
  
" Right away Master Sesshomaru. I think you'll be very pleased. That girl is just like a fox, she is. A complete vixen."  
  
" Just give it to me." Jaken happily gave Sesshomaru the papers he was holding. As he red, his eyes started to glow until he shattered a vase with his claws.  
  
" I bet you never knew that girl was an assasin, but no body can hide some thing from Sesshomaru for long! You're too good for that, Master."  
  
" That little vixen is going to pay if she thinks she can get the better of me," was all Sesshomaru said while an eerie silence swept over the room.  
  
AN: Hey. I'm so sorry. Writer's block. To be honest, I'm not sure when I'll update. Do you readers think I should ease it? 


End file.
